


I Think I Made It Worse

by leonheart2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awful Stuff, I'm sorry if it makes your eye twitch, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: I was hoping to maybe make that scene where Brett and Lori die better, but I think I just made it worse? Oh well.Liam finds Brett and Lori dying, but they're not quite dead yet, so he tries to kiss them back to life, but it doesn't really work, but he does get to spend some time with them while they're in the hospital, dying there instead. (Yay?)





	I Think I Made It Worse

Liam lost his breath as he looked down at Lori and Brett, dying.

“I couldn’t take his pain.” Lori whispered, breaking his heart even more.

_No,_ he thinks. “No. You’re…you can’t be.” He fell to his knees. “Come on, Brett, Scott came back from the edge, so you can too.”

_What do I do? What do I do?_ Liam desperately searched for something, anything he could do to fix this. Suddenly, he remembered fairy tales, and figured it was worth a try.

“If I kiss you enough, you have to come back, right?” He kissed Lori’s head, but she didn’t stir. “Come on.” He moaned, moving on to kiss Brett’s forehead. The blood blackened his lips, but no breath came from either teen. “Come on.” Lori’s cheek was smeared with black blood as he kissed it, but still no response. “Please.”

People were starting to gather around, but Liam didn’t care – all he cared about was getting Brett and Lori back. Kissing in a frenzy, he began to cry. _This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening this can’t be happening this can’t happening can’t be happening no, no no, no, no, No, NO not happening._

Liam felt his claws slipping out, his fangs dropping, a roar growing in his throat as he thought about all the times things _almost_ were…

 

_“Hey, Liam.” It had sounded friendly, so Liam turned, but there they all were, ready to beat him into another episode, and Liam felt the cold singing of hatred sink into his skin._

_Liam looked up at Brett’s shocked face as he let the crowbar clatter to the ground. “What?” He barked at Brett, and fear seeped into his eyes – a look that had haunted his nightmares for months._

_A hand brushed his arm in the hall, and he looked up to see a concerned face._

_“You okay, man?”_

_A friendly face, and what did he do? He pushed it away, of course. “None of your fucking business.” A sharp intake of breath and a hurt expression changed into the usual set mouth and hard eyes._

_Brett coming closer, and closer, so close, so that everything almost touched, and then them jumping apart because someone opened that goddamned door._

_“Fag.” Being whispered in his ear, as though he was the one that had initiated that contact._

 

Jumping back into the present was like being doused in cold water. Brett and Lori were being taken away in ambulances.

“But they’re already dead.” He whispered to himself. “They’re already dead! Don’t you know that? They’re gone!”

Something heavy was wrapped around his shoulders. He shrugged it off, but it was immediately replaced. Someone was talking to him soothingly, but he couldn’t take it. “No! They’re dead, and it’s my fault! I should have gotten to them on time!” One of the ambulances started driving away. “No! You can’t take her! Lori!”

“You’re in shock.” Responded the arms holding him back from running after the ambulance. “Just try to calm down, alright, son?”

“No.” He broke away and ran after them anyway.

 

Sitting in the waiting room was hell. “Is anyone the family of Brett and Lori Talbot?” A nurse asked. Liam leapt to his feet.

“What relation?”

“None, but their adoptive mother died recently. I’m the only one.”

The nurse eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. “Follow me.”

Jittery with nervous energy, Liam followed in silence. Just outside the door, they stopped.

“They’re alive, but just barely. They’ll probably die in the next few minutes. Make the most of it.” With that, she opened the door.

Liam saw Lori first, so he rushed to her bedside. “Lori?”

She smiled weakly up at him. “Hey.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

Reaching out gently, he brushed his fingers against her cheek. “Are you really going to die? Can’t your healing take over?”

She shook her head marginally. “It’s too much.”

“Can I do anything?”

Lori just smiled softly. “Tell Brett I love him.” It seemed like her last breath.

“He loves you too, I know it.” He said hastily, hoping she would hear it. She nodded sleepily and her eyes closed. Her chest stopped moving and she died, right in front of him.

Swallowing hard, Liam moved to Brett’s bed. “Brett.”

“She’s gone, isn’t she?” He asked slowly.

Liam took Brett’s hand in his own shaking ones. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” His voice broke. “She wanted me to tell you that – that she loves you.”

Brett nodded and swallowed, looking in pain. Not knowing what else to do, Liam bent down and kissed him, full on the lips. “I – I could feel…when you were trying to kiss us back to life.” He smiled weakly. “Thanks, for trying, Liam.”

“Don’t die, not yet, please.”

“I’m sorry, Liam. I wanted us to be…more. Friends, you know, or something else. I’m sorry.”

Liam kissed Brett again. “Brett, please. Stay with me.”

Brett lifted his hand and placed it on Liam’s chest. “I’ll stay here, when you say our mantra, Liam. I’ll never be far away.”

“I don’t believe in that, Brett. I need you here, with me. Alive? Breathing? Brett?” But it was too late; he was already slipping away.

Then, just like that, a whole family was wiped out. _And it’s all my fault._


End file.
